Goodbye Maiden
by Duality98
Summary: Oneshot. He told her he'd come back. He told her when she became a lady, he'd find her again. So Chibiusa waited and grew, until she couldn't grow anymore and she was a lady. And then she waited, and waited, and waited...


**Well, hello reader! Welcome to my first post! I'm usually a big fan of ChibiusaxHelios, but this idea came into my head, and I couldn't help but write it! I'd like to thank RyanneEve4090 for the proof-read, I hope she did a good job! Now, without further ado, Goodbye Maiden!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. *sigh***

* * *

Everyone in the room stared open-mouthed at the shimmering object sailing across the room. They watched as it sailed up and over their heads, seemingly floating, until gravity hit it and it sailed down, crashing with a resounding _thump_. Then the senshi turned their eyes to the person who threw the object. Vesta was the first to regain her voice. All formalities lost, she whispered, "Chibiusa, why did you…?" Unable to finish her sentence, she watched as her princess's face went from shock, back to the usual irritated face she had been wearing the past few weeks.

"Well, are you going to get somebody to clean that up?" she snapped at her guardian senshi bitterly, before walking out of her bedroom and into the hall, heading to the garden to cool off. The four sisters looked at each other, until Pallas broke the silence. "The princess is starting to scare Pallas!" she cried out. Ceres walked over to comfort her, while Juno let out an irritated sound. "She's starting to get on my nerves too. Maybe I ought to knock some sense into her."

Then Ceres stood up and headed for the door. "I'll go talk to the princess; you guys get someone to clean that up." She said solemnly, pointing at the broken teal remains of the Stallion Rêve. With that she left to go do as she said.

After mulling around the garden for awhile, Chibiusa finally found herself in the white rose garden. It had been her favorite part of the garden, because it reminded her of him. The white petals matched almost exactly the color of his white wings. On more than one occasion, she had mistaken them for him, Helios, finally arriving like he said he promised. But it never was.

Staring at a particularly big rose, Chibiusa didn't notice Ceres until she was right next to her. "It's not healthy, you know." Ceres stated matter-of-factly, startling Chibiusa out of her thoughts. "It's not healthy to keep depressing yourself. He hasn't come yet, who knows if he will. I for one know that if he does ever show his horse-face around here again, I swear I'll…" Ceres stopped her rant when she felt a delicate hand on her arm. Looking up at the princess, and her best friend, she saw that her gaze was somewhere else, looking up at the sky. When Chibiusa did look back, she had tears in her eyes.

"I know you're probably right, and I should just give him up. But it's so hard." Tears streaming down her face, she started shouting, "It's not fair! Why do I feel I'm the only one that cares? I'm grown, and Helios is still NOT HERE! I don't even understand why I had to wait until I grew up! I'm physically eighteen know, but he just isn't showing up!" Chibiusa collapsed into Ceres arms, occasionally mumbling out words like "Helios" and "love". Ceres, not expecting that little outburst, decided to just soothingly rub her back until all the tears were gone.

Chibiusa looked at herself in her full length mirror. She had filled out like her beautiful mother, only with a couple of details she deeply admired that her mother didn't have. Her pink hair was naturally wavy, and she liked to wear it down sometimes, as it went to her knees. Not too long, and definitely not too short. She had a nice chest and butt, and she had developed the cutest freckles, sparingly dotting her nose. Her eyes were nice and big, although puffy still from crying, and her eyebrows and nose were perfectly shaped. People would kill for that kind of body, but yet it hadn't made Helios show up. She sighed, and walked over to her pink bed, laying down and closing her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

_'Where am I?'_ Was Chibiusa's first thought as she looked around the crystal forest. '_This is impossible, but it looks exactly like Elysian!' _Was her second thought, as memories flooded her head. Hearing soft footsteps in the grass, Chibiusa turned around, a knowing and startled expression on her face. Sure enough, there he was, dressed in his long white robes, hair ever-so-slightly longer, figure taller and leaner. He smiled a heart-melting smile at the princess, then quickly walked over to her and enveloped her in a bear hug. He whispered into her hair, "Maiden, I've finally found you."

_'Like you've been looking!' _Is what Chibiusa wanted to scream, but instead she pushed him away and turned her back. Trying not to lash out at him, she said coldly, "Where have you been?"

He blinked a few times in confusion, not that Chibiusa saw, but then said, "I… I've been looking…"

An exasperated grunt came from the usually delicate princess, who then turned around misty eyed. "No, Helios, I want to know the truth."

Sighing, the golden-eyed man sat down on a bench, motioning for Chibiusa to sit next to him. She took a few steps closer, but didn't sit down. "There are two reasons. One, I had to wait for you to become a lady."

Looking him straight in the eye, she said "I have been for two years now."

"And I, well, I was worried you might have found another and forgot about me."

Chibiusa scoffed. "Bull." was all she said. Composing herself as much as we could, she asked. "Why would you think that?"

Helios's eyes turned angry, but he said calmly, "You kissed Peruru."

Now Chibiusa started to show her irritation even in her voice. "That was on the cheek. I didn't even like him anyway. You hadn't shown up in awhile, and I was hoping you'd come if I got you jealous." Sarcasm dripping from her words, she stated, almost to herself, "That worked well." Helios's eyes widened in shock. Then he smiled again. "My Maiden!" he said loudly, trying to hug her and kiss her head. But she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed out. "I'm not yours, and I'm still mad!" Hurt shown in his eyes, but she pressed forward with her speech. "I waited forever Helios! But you NEVER came! I thought growing up would work, as you said. But it didn't! I thought keeping my beautiful dreams alive would work, but it didn't! I tried making you jealous, threatening my own safety, screaming to you, crying for you, praying for you. But NOTHING EVER WORKED! I even broke my Stallion Rêve today. I TRIED TO GIVE YOU UP today. But here you are. But it's too late. It was too late about a year ago. I'm done with you!" By the end of her scream fest, Chibiusa was balling, but she still felt like a giant weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Helios on the other hand, looked like he was close to tears. But he managed to whisper out, "I thought… I thought you loved me."

Chibiusa gave a smile, but it looked forced "I did love you Helios. But then you never showed up." She looked straight into his eyes saying this, surprised by her own courage.

Helios, looking right back, said "What are you going to do now? What about me?"

Almost calmly she said back, "I'll find my own Prince Charming, and actual one that will love me unconditionally, not care about age or appearance, won't make me wait, and will do anything to be with me forever." Then she walked right up to him. If she reached out, she'd be able to caress his face, but there was no more of that. "You'll find another Maiden. Or don't for all I care. Just leave me alone. These are my dreams, and I want them back to myself."

With that, she faded away, waking up, leaving Helios with a single tear rolling down his face.

_'Goodbye Maiden.'_

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the sadness, I will more than likely write a more upbeat one in the future! I was just tired of the same old oneshot where he comes back and they instantly get married or something like that. Goodbye!**


End file.
